johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Maker
Summery Super Mario Maker is a game that allows you to create your very own levels as well as play other user's levels. Story It's quite difficult to pinpoint the story since this is a game where you can create your own levels. Game Modes Level Maker Here you can make your very own level with the tools to make it 10-Mario Challenge Complete a system of levels with 10 lives to unlock certain tools for Level Maker. 100-Mario Challenge Use 100 lives to complete levels made by other gamers. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I've been monitoring this game for quite some time, and now I have the game and everybody on the gaming groups that is playing this game is having a blast with it. Well, now I'll tell you about it. Graphics The graphics in this game has some great versatility. It's not just some 2-bit level maker with just one game engine. As you progress through the game you can use many other Mario game engines. Along with Super Mario Bros. ''you can also make levels with the ''Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World ''and ''New Super Mario Bros. U. Giving this game a bit of nostalgia as well as some great overall modern looking graphics. '''Grade: '''A Music The soundtrack in this game is as the same as in the previous Super Mario games. It's goos especially if you like old games or if you are a fan of the Super Mario games. But if you like things new, you may be disappointed in this game's music. The game also contains some tracks from the Super NES game ''Mario Paint '' '''Grade: '''D Sounds/Voice Along with the usual sounds in this game, there is also somewhat new sounds to this game as well which can sound funny at times. But nothing really zany or even relatively new. '''Grade: '''C+ Gameplay Of course, along with making your own level, you can also play other levels and even levels that other gamers that have this game created. As you make your own level, you have a good variety of panels to choose from. Ranging from stage platforms to power-ups to enemies. As you get into the game, you can also access not just more panels, but also more features like controlling the level to make it auto scroll or tweak how many seconds are on the timer and even change the environment in the stage as well and you can also create sub-levels as well. When you play levels that are created by other gamers, they can be really fun, or very frustrating. Some of them require you to not move in order to complete it. '''Grade: '''A+ Replay Value This game can stay pretty fresh for a while especially with other gamers posting up their levels which makes a lot of them unique and fun to play. The other thing about this game is that you need to have patience as not all of the level making tools and features will be available to you right away, you just need to have the game for a while before everything will be available to you. Once you have everything, you'll have a great time with this game. '''Grade: '''B- Final Thoughts Yes, this game does start off slow. But as you get into it, it'll be a great game that can be quite fun, especially when playing the custom levels. Hopefully, I'll have enough time to get into it and create some levels of my own. '''Overall Grade: '''C+